Nate's Journey
by CSnorlax
Summary: Nate has liked the girl across the street (Emily) for ever, they were close friends as kids, but as they grew older they seperated. That all changed when Nate and Emily are selected to take a pokemon journey, as they go on this adeventure watch as thier bonds grow stronger. Note - No Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Kids

Note - First Fanfiction hope you guys and gals like

This chapter is just trying to introduce the characters

Chapter 1

KIDS

Age 6

"Can you hand me that truck?" Emily pointed to a black toy truck. I reached over and picked up the truck and handed it to her. "Thanks."

We were at the park playing around as our moms catched up "Oh my god, its been such a long time since we have last talked, how are you doing Jasmine?" my mom, Jasmine, had been through a lot if the past few years with the divorce. "I'm okay, but me and Sedric have gone our seperate ways." Emily's mom looked pretty shocked "You guys were so perfect, what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay its just better this way, I really don't want to talk about it."

Age 10

"Nate are you holding up with uh, John and stuff?" Emily looked at me with a face of concern. John had been a bully I've been having problems with "Yeah, I'm good you don't have to worry about me I can handle my self." It was quiet after that except the creaking of the swings we were sitting on. I didn't want her to think I was weak or anything, I started to like her around eight and I don't want to mess up anything. "Nate, just be careful."

Age 12

First day of Jr. School I was hoping I have classes with Emily we kind of stop talking as much 1st period not there, not second, not third , forth ,fifth , sixth, or seventh. The universe must hate me.


	2. Chapter 2 Teens

Chapter 2

Teens

Note - This is where it gets a little graphic

Age 16

"Emily, watch out!" I tackeld her to the ground as a flamethrower went over us. I looked up to my right to see a boy I knew since I was eight, Tom , screaming as the flamethrower hit his body, he didn't have time to stop, drop, and roll he was already gone. His screams died down as he hit floor, still burning, Emily was crying now. I wanted to sit there and cry too, but I had to be strong. I picked her up and draged her away as I did this I looked back. I wish I didn't, there were chared corpses on the ground, classmates running for thier life, but one man stood up to the Pokemon that was causing this, Charizard. The Charizard was too powerful and I'm sure the Professor knew that, but he had to do something, he sent out his Azumarill. "Use Water Pulse!" The Azumarill shot a large beam of water hitting the Charizard straight in his chest. It must have hurt because the Charizard fled the scene, flying away toward the north.

I woke up breathing heavy, but that scene wasn't a dream, Nate was waking up after that terrible day. Nate looked out the window, looking at the treeline where it happend the police have been there for hours trying to figure out what happend and why the pokemon attacked.

I went downstairs to find my mom talking on the phone. "Oh, Nate its very important that you go to the lab right now Profressor Spruce needs you." I got dressed and headed for the lab. I walked out the door and saw Emily walking down the street to the lab, I caught up to her ."Emily, are you okay?"

"Oh, Nate, yes Im fine and I never got to thank you for what you did."

"Emily, I would do anything for you." I smiled and she smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3 Pokemon

Chapter 3 Pokemon

Note - This is chapter that introduces more of the Pokemon world

"So, why do you need us Professor?" The Professor looked like he was in a hurry. "Well my two wonderful students you have came here today to recive a Pokemon, I've talked with your parents and they say it's a wonderful idea." He talked fast, he was definetly late for something. "Here are the only Pokemon left I didn't have time to catch anymore and some of the other kids have already took the ones." Both me and Emily looked shocked after all, we have been waiting for this for are entire life. The Professor handed us one Pokeball each. Emily called out her Pokemon, it was a Eevee. "Oh my god, it's a Eevee and it's so cute!" Emily ran to the Pokemon and picked her up. "She's so cute I could just hold her for ever!" The Eevee must be pretty loving because she gave Emily a hug back.

Excited for what Pokemon I might get I sent mine out, it was Pidgey. Though I was expecting a starter since I was four, all I could think was "Awesome!" The Professor stopped moving for the first time since we got there "You know, research has showned that a Pokemon with a nickname from it's trainer grows a stronger bond." Emily spoke up "Well, I'm going to call you Annie." It was amazing that Emily was happy, considering that yesterday lots of her good classmates were burned alive right in front of her. I looked at my first Pokemon ever "Scout, that will be your name." Everything was silent for a second, until the Professor started moving again "Shoo shoo now I got some important business to attend too!" The Professor pushed us out the door with great force, which is surprising since he looks like he is at least sixty years old. "I suggest that you guys get on the train thats leaving at twelve, It will bring you to Yolk City." And just like that he shut his doors "So, I guess I will meet you at the train station, of course after we pack." Emily walked away "Meet you there." As she walked to her house she looked back at me with a bright smile, Annie following right behind her.

Scout flew up on to my shoulder and dug his claws onto my skin, I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was just trying hold on, but it hurt "Mind loosing up on the claws there." He loosend up a little, this was surprising that he understood me so well, but it wasn't a big deal considering that all Pokemon can understand a humans comands pretty well.

11:30

"Okay I'm ready, how about you Nate?" Emily looked at me and I looked back "Hello?" I didn't relize it but I had been staring at her for ten seconds without saying a word. "Oh, uh yeah, sorry kind of spaced out." I chuckled my cheeks getting red "Yeah I can see that, so, you got the tickets?"

"Yeah." we went aboard the train and noticed very few people on the train. "Not much bussiness these days, huh." We both looked behind us "Sorry for startling you two, Im the conducter." I shook his hand, it was firm and strong "Im Nate and this is Emily." He studied us for a second "Well if you want there is a couple room, only four dollars extra." Both me and Emily started talking at the same time "No were not... dating." "Yeah just friends." He looked surprised "Huh, well you guys look like a cute couple."


End file.
